


Broken ribs, Broken cups

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, i just used natasha to calm steve down since i pictured her voice while writing this, i may write a sequel or just more steve suffering who knows, ok so the stucky is mostly if you squint, this is my first fic so dont excpect much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve has been in some sticky situations at gay bars in the past, but that's behind him now. He's moved on. Coped.Too bad the universe doesn't agree with him.





	Broken ribs, Broken cups

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by other fics I have seen about Steve reacting to gay marriage being legalized, and the fact that this one scene refused to leave my mind till I wrote it out. However this scene is not very happy. Warning for period typical homophobia, flashbacks, and implied physical harm during the flashback.

People tend to make assumptions. Whether or not these assumptions are proven right is sometimes irrelevant, because those people don't care to be proven wrong. However, it would be safe to assume that none of the Avengers could have predicted how the day would go.

The Avengers had just been relaxing in the common area in the tower, sat around the living room not really doing much. Clint was eating popcorn on the couch. Tony had started to mess with some designs after getting bored with the news that somebody had put on in the background. Steve had gotten up to get a drink from the kitchen and was just leaning on the counter listening to the news when everything spiraled out of control.

"This just in, Antonio Lopez and his boyfriend were killed…"

Killed.

Boyfriend.

Killed.

 _His_ boyfriend.

 _His_ boyfriend was _killed_.

Smash.

Steves cup fell to the floor. He was shaking. Shivering.

They _killed_ his _boyfriend_.

Where.

_Where?_

Oh God was it the cops?

Was it a _raid?_

How did they _know?_

Steve fell to the floor. He was muttering. He shook.

“No. No no no _no_.”

His ribs hurt.

He couldn't breathe.

He could hear them.

"Queer!"

“Abomination!”

“Freak!”

“You deserve this you little _fairy_!”

His ribs ached.

He couldn't _breathe_.

“Steve. Steve! Just breathe, sit up, breathe _please_.”

He was whimpering.

“Pathetic.”

“Weak.”

“No no no no _no_.”

He couldn't breathe. He was shaking.

“Steve!. Sit up, just sit. You’re fine, you’re fine, _breathe_.”

His arms went around his chest.

His pants felt wet.

It was blood from his _face_ , his _nose_ , his _chest_.

It was water from a cup.

There were glass shards.

It was from broken bottles in the alley, pieces left behind.

It was from a glass cup.

He could smell something.

It was cheap booze, and the stench of poor neighborhood alleys.

It was popcorn.

“Breathe. In. _Out_. In.”

His face was wet.

Blood.

_Tears._

“ _Natasha?_ ”

“ _Out_. Just breathe Steve.”

He was crying.

He was on the floor.

He could breathe.

He was _safe_.

He was shivered.


End file.
